A Halo Parody: The Switch
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Gemini and Butch switch their Privates over to see which one is more annoying, Not a Sequel to Back In The Past, Story Completed.


Me: "I got the idea for this story from my friend - Blackdeath0001, I used my script writing style again, anyway I hope you enjoy the story"

* * *

**A HALO PARODY - THE SWITCH**

_Gemini is walking around the Canyon, when suddenly Butch rushes towards him and aims her shotgun at his chest._

Butch: "Dont Move Jackass, otherwise you will be sleeping with the fishes... well not really since there is no water here, so I'll just say it the Old Fashioned way, Otherwise I will shoot you"

Gemini: "This War is pointless, you might as well lower your Shotgun"

_Butch Lowers her weapon._

Butch: "Your right, this War is pointless, I dont see the point of me been sent here, to protect this canyon"

Gemini: "I dont know why Im here as well, especially with someone like Kenny"

Butch: "Where is your private by the way?"

Gemini: "Knocked out, the idiot was threatening me with his deep voice, so yeah"

Butch: "That's not as annoying as George, Im sure he is the most disgusting, disturbing and homosexual person on this planet"

Gemini: "I doubt he has nothing on Kenny, that idiot made me pay for the two Camera Guy's funeral's and that New Camera Guy, who thankfully is still alive."

Butch: "How about we switch our Privates for one day, then you would agree with me that George is more annoying then your Private"

Gemini: "Ok, it would be good to get rid of Kenny for one day, I'll meet you back here in about Ten Minutes, with Kenny"

_Gemini runs off back to Blue Base, Butch then runs off towards Red Base._

**BLUE BASE:**

_Gemini is standing next to Kenny, who is laying face-first on the ground, groaning._

Gemini: "KENNY, GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

_Gemini then kicks Kenny, who groans as he gets up slowly, then he grabs his Battle Rifle and Rocket Launcher off the ground._

Kenny: "I was having a nap, since my body is hurting... so is my throat"

Gemini: "Dont complain, anyway me and the Red Team Leader"

Kenny: (Interrupting) "I dont like that mean girl, she isnt nice... and doesnt seem to like girl stuff"

Gemini: (Sound Annoyed) "SHUT UP, ONLY TALK WHEN I HAVE STOPPED TALKING!"

Kenny: (Sounding Sad) "No need to yell..."

Gemini: "Anyway.. we have agreed to switch our privates over, so for today Kenny, you are going to be under the command of Butch"

Kenny: "I dont like the sound of this, that Girl is very mean... she would hurt me"

Gemini: (Whispers) "I cant blame her, if she hurts you"

Kenny: "What?"

Gemini: "I said that I'll get Ice-Cream for you, once you get back"

Kenny: (Sounding Very Happy) "YAAAAY!"

Gemini: "Ok, lets get going"

_Gemini and Kenny both walk out of Blue Base._

**BACK AT THE AREA WHERE GEMINI AND BUTCH MET:**

_Gemini and Kenny are standing there waiting, they then notice Butch running towards then, but George is dragging some sort of Machine with him, Butch stops running and walks up to Gemini._

Gemini: "What the hell is he dragging with him?"

Butch: "His Broken Tanning Machine, he hopes that you could fix it for him"

Gemini: "Im not good at Repairing things"

George has now dragged the Tanning Machine near them, then faces Gemini.

George: "Im sure you already know my name is George, but please call me 'Master Spank-a-lot'"

Gemini: "Um.. No, I'll just call you George"

George: "Aw, oh well... say can you fix my Tanning Machine, I need to get rid of my Bikini Lines"

Gemini: "Wait, why were you wearing a Bi... actually dont answer that"

George: "Oh, I would have loved to tell you the story.. so can you repair my Tanning Machine"

Gemini: "No, Im not good at repairing things"

George: "Oh... can I still drag this back to your base?"

Gemini: "Um... Sure, you can"

George: "Oh goodly, I could try repairing it myself"

_George grabs the tanning Machine and starts dragging it to Blue Base, Gemini, Kenny and Butch just stare at him, Gemini and Both then look at each other._

Gemini: "Well, you can now take Kenny now, I'll go off and help George get that Tanning Machine to Blue Base"

_Gemini runs off to help George get the tanning machine to Blue Base, Butch then looks at Kenny._

Butch: "Ok, Kenny, follow me back to Red Base"

Kenny: "OH NO!"

Butch: "What is it?"

Kenny: "I forgot my Teddy Bear... its hard to get to sleep without it"

Butch: "Dont Worry, George has got a Teddy Bear of his own, however Im going to remove the dildo it has on it"

Kenny: "Whats a Dildo?"

Butch: "Nothing Important, now head off to Red Base"

Kenny: "Ok"

_Kenny runs off to Red Base._

Butch: "Im beginning to think George is smarter..."

_Butch then follows Kenny back to Red Base._

**MEANWHILE AT BLUE BASE:**

George: "So that's the story on how I saved The Golden Dildo"

Gemini: (Sounding disgusted) "That's disgusting... can you tell me a story that isnt... homosexual and disturbing?"

George: "No, Homosexual story's are entertaining, here's a film Idea I have got, its called 'Attack of the Giant Lubricant Bottle', do you want to know how it gets defeated?""

Gemini: "NO!"

George: "Well Im still going to tell you, well homosexual's from all over to world gather and find a way to make the Bottle fall over and then they"  
_  
Gemini hits George in the head with the Sniper Rifle, George however stands then, un-effected._

George: "That's how you dont hit me"

_George turns around and bends over._

George: "Now hit me... but this time harder"

_Gemini shoots a Sniper Round, that hits George in the butt._

George: "OH!, that felt good, do it again"

_George then faints, Gemini does a sigh of relief._

**MEANWHILE RED BASE:**

_Kenny stares at the dildo connected to George's Teddy Bear._

Kenny: "That looks like my dingy"

Butch: "Im going to take it off"

_Butch rips off the dildo from the teddy and puts it under George's Bed._

Kenny: "Why did Mr. Bear has a dingy?"

_Butch sighs and hits Kenny in the face, with her Shotgun._

Butch: "Now I can finally get some peace"

_Kenny gets up and brings out the Rocket Launcher, butch aims her Shotgun at Kenny, who is pointing the Rocket Launcher at her._

Butch: "Drop. The. Rocket. Launcher. NOW!."

AL: "I Dont take orders from Foolish Girls"

Butch: "Dont call me foolish dumb-ass"

AL: "Im not a Dumb-ass, I am a Smart-ass"

Butch: "Either way, your an ass"

AL: "SHUT UP FOOL, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Butch: "If I die you die, remember Im still aiming this Shotgun right at your chest"

AL: "Hmmm, killing this idiot, while Im controlling, can kill me, unless you"

Butch: (Interrupting) "Gemini is right, you are on drugs"

AL: "SHUT UP!, now do you have your radio on?"

Butch: "No, I dont, now give me the Rocket Launcher, then we can both live"

AL: "How about you drop your shotgun and let yourself get blown to pieces"

Butch: "How about you drop that Rocket Launcher now, or else I'll shove this Shotgun up you ass, unlike George, you wont enjoy it"

AL: "Hmm, your seem like a strong person, why not join me?, we can take over the world TOGETHER!"

Butch: "Ok, I'll join you, can I have the Rocket Launcher?"

AL: "Hmmm, I dont know... I dont have full trust in you and that the Battle Rifle I have isnt the sort of Villain weapon I want showing, but I'll give it to you to hold for a couple of minutes"

_Butch put her Shotgun on the floor and AL handed over the Rocket Launcher, once Butch had a good grip on the Rocket Launcher, she hits AL on the head by surprise, AL fell down face first on the ground groaning in pain, Butch then kicked AL in the face twice, knocking him out, Butch then put the rocket Launcher down carefully._

Butch: "For some scary reason... I actually miss George"

_Kenny starts moaning in pain and stands up slowly, Butch aims her Shotgun at him._

Kenny: (Sounding in Pain) "what does the back and front of my head hurt?"

Butch: "Because you started threatening me with that deep voice of yours"

Kenny: "... My voice sounded deeper?"

Butch: "Yes"

Kenny: YAAAAY!, Im a man"

Butch: "Your Becoming more stupid... if that's possible"

Kenny: "When Im a man, girls would like me, that means you will like me"

Butch: "Oh god... please shut up"

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

_Kenny has been talking for the whole 30 minutes, first about Butch liking him then about things which doesnt make any sense._

Butch: (Sounding extremely Anger) "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

_Kenny stopped what he was about the say and just started at Butch, even while Kenny is wearing a helmet, Butch could tell he was frightened._

Butch: "Good, now Im going to get back George, he's less annoying, come on you idiot, grab your Rocket Launcher and lets go"

_Butch then walks out of the base, while Kenny grabs the Rocket Launcher, once he was out of the base, both of them quickly head off to Blue Base, meanwhile at the exact same time, Gemini is running out of the base as fast as he can, away from George, who is following him._

Gemini: "Must get rid of George"

_Gemini was very happy to see Butch and Kenny running towards him, Gemini stopped once he was close enough, Butch noticed George running up behind Gemini, she quickly rushed forward and whacked George hard in the face with her Shotgun knocked out the pink armored homosexual._

Gemini: "Thank you"

Butch: "Your welcome, anyway is it alright if we switch back?"

Gemini: "Sure, I prefer Kenny's stupidity rather then George's Homosexuality"

_Butch grabs one of George's legs and drags him back to Red Base, Gemini and Kenny walk back to Blue Base, both happy they have their own Privates back, no matter how annoying they are._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Me:"I hope you have enjoyed the story, thanks for reading"


End file.
